This invention relates to a storage unit, and more particularly to a counterbalancing arrangement for a door associated with an overhead-type storage unit.
An overhead storage unit typically includes a cabinet defining an interior and having an open front which provides access to the cabinet interior. A door is typically interconnected with the cabinet, and is movable between an open position in which the door allows access to the interior of the cabinet through the open front, and a closed position in which the door closes the open front of the cabinet to prevent access to the cabinet interior. Various types of doors are known, including flipper-type doors and doors which are mounted to the cabinet via an arm arrangement which provides pivoting movement of the door relative to the cabinet.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an overhead storage unit having a cabinet and a door arrangement in which a door is pivotably mounted to the cabinet for movement between open and closed positions, and which includes a counterbalancing arrangement that counterbalances the weight of the door to provide ease of movement of the door between its open and closed positions. It is a further object of the invention to provide an overhead storage unit having a counterbalanced clamshell-type door construction which includes a pair of door sections that are movable together and apart between their closed and open positions. It is a further object of the invention to provide an overhead storage unit having a clamshell-type door arrangement in which the door sections are synchronously moved between their open and closed positions, and in which the weight of the door components is counterbalanced so as to provide ease of movement of the door sections between their open and closed positions. Yet another object of the invention is to provide a counterbalanced door arrangement which can easily be incorporated into a cabinet without impinging on the interior storage space of the cabinet and which does not detract from the overall aesthetic external appearance of the storage unit. Yet another object of the invention is to provide an overhead storage unit with such a counterbalanced door arrangement which is relatively simple in its components and construction, and which can be easily incorporated into the assembly of the overhead storage unit.
In accordance with the invention, a storage unit, such as an overhead storage unit, includes a cabinet defining an interior and having an open front which provides access to the cabinet interior. The storage unit includes a door arrangement interconnected with the cabinet, which is movable relative to the cabinet between an open position in which the interior of the cabinet can be accessed through the open front of the cabinet, and a closed position in which the door arrangement closes the open front of the cabinet for preventing access to the cabinet interior. The door arrangement is counterbalanced so as to be biased toward its open position, to provide an assist to the user when the door arrangement is moved from its closed position to its open position, and for maintaining the door arrangement in its open position when so positioned by the user. In addition, the door arrangement is preferably of a clamshell-type construction, having a first door section and a second door section which are moved toward each other when the door arrangement is in its closed position, and moved apart from each other when the door arrangement is in its open position.
In one form, the first door section includes an upper door member extending between a pair of upper arms, each of which is pivotably mounted to the cabinet for providing movement of the upper door member between its open and closed positions. Similarly, the second door section may be in the form of a lower door member mounted between a pair of lower arms which are pivotably interconnected with the cabinet, for providing movement of the lower door member between its open and closed positions. Counterbalancing of the door arrangement is accomplished by interconnecting a biasing arrangement with one of the sets of arms, e.g. the upper arms, which tends to rotatably bias the arms upwardly so as to counterbalance the weight of the upper door member. In one form, the biasing arrangement is in the form of a spring connected between the cabinet and at least one of the upper arms. The spring and the upper arm are configured and arranged such that the spring applies a force to the upper arm which tends to rotate the upper arm about its pivot axis, to urge the upper arm upwardly. In another form, the biasing arrangement is in the form of a counterbalancing weight connected to the upper arm at a location rearwardly of its pivot axis, to bias the upper arm upwardly.
The upper and lower door sections are connected together so as to be synchronously movable between their open and closed positions. To accomplish this, a link member is interconnected between at least one of the sets of upper and lower arms. The link member is pivotably mounted to the upper arm at a location forwardly of the upper arm pivot axis, and is pivotably connected to the lower arm at a location rearwardly of the lower arm pivot axis. In this manner, the link member functions to raise the lower arm as the upper arm is lowered, to move the lower door section toward the upper door section and to bring the upper and lower door sections together when one of the door sections is moved toward its closed position. Likewise, the link member functions to lower the lower arm as the upper arm is raised, to move the upper and lower door sections apart when one of the door sections is moved toward its open position.
The weight of the components of the upper door section, located forwardly of the upper arm pivot axis, is operable to overcome the biasing force of the counterbalancing arrangement, to maintain the upper door section in position against the force of the biasing arrangement. In addition, the weight of the forward components of the upper door section is also sufficient to maintain the lower door section in position, by virtue of the link member which tends to raise the lower door section when the upper door section is closed. When the user moves either the upper door section or the lower door section away from its closed position toward its open position, the counterbalancing arrangement is operable to assist the user in opening the door sections, and the force of the counterbalancing arrangement maintains the door sections in any position when the user releases the door sections. When the door sections are in their open positions, the counterbalancing arrangement functions to maintain the door sections in the open position until the door sections are once again moved toward their closed positions against the force of the counterbalancing arrangement.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.